


Bumblebee’s Anatomy

by Tracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Doctors AU, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, No Prior Knowledge Needed, Some angst, This was meant to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer/pseuds/Tracer
Summary: Blake is a third year resident at Beacon memorial. Yang is another third year resident who often flirts with her. The issue is—Blake can’t stand Yang for some reason.





	1. Uneasy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grey’s Anatomy so much. This is a must happen for me ._.

There she is. With her dumb lopsidedly smiles and flirtatious lingering eyes. She’s talking to a patient’s family member, a girl, maybe 21 at most.

The girl laughs at one of Yang’s childish puns and Blake considers interrupting. Maybe she’ll tell her there’s trauma incoming. Or maybe she’ll tell her she should be working instead of flirting with patients’ family members.

She’s always like this. Since they met a year ago when Blake transferred to Beacon Memorial. At first Blake thought she was charming but then she found out quickly just how charming the blonde was.

“Blake!” Yang calls her way. Blake turns the other direction but not in time for her target of spite joins her. “Where ya going?”

“It’s Dr.Belladonna.” Blake tries not to make eye contact with the citrus smelling blonde. “And no where.”

“Well if you aren’t busy—do ya mind having lunch with me?”

“Yes.”

“Swee—”

“Yes. I mind.” Blake says, speeding her pace up.

“Aww c’mon Blake, it’s been a year and you’re still playing hard-to-get?” The blonde nudges her. The nudge is familiar but unwanted.

“I’m not playing hard-to-get. I’m not interested.” Blake says.

“Ouch.” She covers her heart, feigning hurt.

“Dang Dr.Yang she really doesn’t like you.” The patient’s family member laughs.

Yang shrugs. “She’ll come around.”

Blake is not coming around. She’s dealt with the obnoxious blonde for a year now and she’ll have to deal with her for another two years. It’s sad the harder part of her residency isn’t medical related but rather Yang-related.

“If that’s all you wanted to ask, I’ll be off.” Blake leaves with charts in her grasp.

Before she turns the hall, she hears Yang call out one last time.

“You’ll come around!”  
.  
.  
.

“Why don’t you just go?” Sun asks.

“What—no. I don’t want to.” Blake takes another bite of her tuna sandwich.

“What’s to lose? She’s the whole package. She’s smart, rich, drop dead gorgeous, funny and caring! Have you seen her during Peds labs? What a woman…” Neptune drifts into a daydream.

“She dropped a baby.”

“It was fake.” Sun defends Yang.

Her friends shake their heads disapprovingly.   
“I don’t get how anyone could not like Yang.” Neptune says. “I heard she saves wildlife on her free time and used to be a model for a popular magazine.”

Blake recalls the rumors about that. When they first met, Yang was given the nickname Dr.Model because she paid for med school by modeling for swimsuit magazines. Blake’s pretty sure that’s a rumor because Yang’s mother is loaded.

She is the Dr.Branwen after all. The Branwen method is perhaps the most innovative surgical technique in the past three decades. She’s also Blake’s boss.

“Oh guys it’s Weiss!” Neptune beans. “She looks pretty as always.” He grins.

Weiss Schnee walking into the cafeteria is unheard of. She wouldn’t be caught dead eating in a public establishment like a hospital cafeteria if it weren’t for her companion. Beside the heiress doctor is her object of attention these days. Yang.

Blake can’t say there’s one sole reason she dislikes the girl so much. She hates the way the blonde would always show up before her whenever they had the same shifts. She didn’t like it when the attendings gave her better surgeries because she’s a legacy.

She receives special treatment while Blake is constantly being tested to see if she’s even good enough to hold a needle. Her best friend is an heiress with a hierarchy complex.

She’s reckless with her surgeries and she’s always pushing Blake’s buttons. Like if she pushes all the right buttons, she’ll get high off the responses Blake makes.

“You’re still crushing on her? Didn’t she reject you like six times?” Sun asks, pulling her back into the conversation.

“Seven.” Neptune corrects. “She’ll come around.”

Blake almost laughs. What’s with people and their delusions.

“At least I acknowledge my feelings, unlike somebody and Dr.Model.” Neptune looks her way.

“You and Dr.Model should go to psych and get checked.” Blake teases.

“Dr.Model?” A voice smirks behind her. Blake doesn’t need to turn around to know whom is leaning against her chair, eyes prying on her. “Who’s that?”

“No one—“

“We were just talking about you Yang.” Sun pulls up an empty seat, motioning for the blonde to and heiress to take a seat.

“What about?” She asks curiously, a glint in her eyes.

She takes the seat next to Blake. Weiss doesn’t follow her. Instead the heiress mumbles something about hanging out with weirdos and how she couldn’t associate herself with that image.

“What’s up with her?” Sun asks, referring to Weiss.

Yang doesn’t put effort into her response. Instead she puts more effort into opening her juice box. “She’s tired.”

“Yang—you think you can get me a date with Schnee.” Neptune practically begs.

“Nep she’s not gonna date a nurse.” Sun says.

Blake isn’t sure what to do in this situation. Her best friends’ are friendly with the enemy. She’s pretty sure there’s no way in hell Yang would set her best friend up with a nurse.

“Weiss doesn’t care what your occupation is. She’s a billionaire. Just don’t ask her when she’s grouchy.” Yang pats his back.

“Really you think so?” Neptune beams.

“Yeah but when is she not grouchy.” Blake states without realizing she’s inputting into the conversation.

Yang laughs. It’s a melodious sound of honey. Sweet and smooth.

“Good point—ah shit.” Yang stands, she holds her pager as it rings violently. “Gotta go.”

“911?” Sun asks.

“Yeah.” She says whole stuffing her muffin into her mouth. “Ask her when she’s drinking coffee in the morning around rounds. That’s when she’s least grouchy.” Yang winks before leaving.

And like that she is gone.

“I honestly don’t see why you don’t like that woman.” Sun shakes his head.

“Same.” Neptune agrees.

“To each their own.” Blake bites her sandwich bitterly as she watches the blonde escape the cafeteria. “To each…their own.”  
.  
.  
.

It’s nearing the end of her mid shift and she’s prepared to make a beeline home. Home isn’t much. It’s a studio apartment about a block away from the hospital. It’s less than 5 minutes if you run fast enough.

She prays that there will be no incoming trauma at 3AM or else she may end up stuck at the hospital for another shift.

And staring at the blonde building a paper card castle with the phone cards—she didn’t feel up for another shift.

The last 3 hours of her 24-hour shifts were the hardest. She’s too tired to steal surgeries and even more exhausted to bother with getting coffee. She rather rest her head at the nurse’s station while manning charts in her sleepily demeanor.

When she rests her eyes, she thinks of her bed. Oh how she can’t wait to pass out on that thing. Oh how she can’t wait to go home.

“Here.”

Instead of sitting up, she turns her head to the left and stares at a cup of warm coffee.

“What’s this?” Blake asks with her heavy voice.

“Coffee.” Yang says, leaning against the counter.

“My shift ends in thirty minutes.” Blake turns her head into her arms once again.

“I know.” She replies. “I just figured you’d want to stay.”

She was about to tell the blonde the hospital couldn’t pay her enough to stay another shift but then she hears one of the nurses call out to them. Her hearing is drowned out by the sound of pagers ringing.

“Incoming trauma! Crash victims, seven of them.” A nurse runs by to inform the doctors on call.   
Her pager buzzed violently along with Yang’s. Blake stares at the blonde.

“How did you—“

“‘Cuz I’m better than you.” Yang smirks.

It takes all of her patience and tolerance to not rip the blonde’s head off. Instead she takes the cup of joe and chugs half of the contents.   
Looks like she’ll be staying another shift.   
.  
.  
.

In the ER, three of the seven patients have shown up. The others were still being transported or stuck in their vehicles from the major car accident.

They waited in the ambulance bay for the wounded to arrive.

“You’re staying.” Yang comments.

“I had to make sure you don’t drop any babies.” Blake replies.

“It was a flour sack.” Yang cringed at the memory. “Besides I was holding three flour sacks. It’s a miracle only two dropped.”

Blake almost laughs. “You dropped two flour sacks—who entrusted you with three flour sack babies?”

Yang grins. “One was mine. Another was Weiss’ and the third one was my pride.”

Blake laughs.

“So you dropped two of the two sack babies.”

“I’m a real catch I swear.” Yang says seriously but the smile tugging at her lips tells different. “But I guess I couldn’t…catch them.”

And ignoring blonde dreamy eyed doctors with egos the size of a large mountain starting—now. Which was hard since the girl practically died in her own laughter at her own joke.

“Why are you laughing?” A third voice pulls up beside them, her trauma gown untied. Blake assumes she just came from surgery since normally Weiss would be the first one at the trauma bay.

“I made a punny.” Yang tells the heiress.  
Blake wouldn’t say she’s friends with either of them but she does know the two more than she knows her own neighbors. It’s hard to avoid coworkers.

“Yang, is it hard to avoid rhetorical comedy during work hours—better yet, perhaps you could avoid it for good.” Weiss says in all of her Weiss-like glory.

Yang looks like she put serious thought into the question. Then she answers, “yup. That’s like asking me to avoid breathing.”

“Your existence is suffocating.” Weiss rolls her eyes.

“Amen.” Blake murmurs under her breath but she’s positive both girls heard her.

“At least you don’t room with her.” Weiss says.

“My condolences.” Blake says with too much sincerity.

“I don’t like this.” Yang looks between them. “No picking on Yang during work hours.”

Blake finds it hard not to smile around the blonde. She just made everything so…simple. Easy and relaxing. There wasn’t any complications with her. She is straightforward and Blake could respect that.

When the ambulances arrive, they all arrive in an unintentional line. The attending on-call came rushing out of the trauma bay in her gear.

“Schnee you take 1, Belladonna you’re on 2, mini Branwen you’re on 3.” Goodwitch directs them. “Let’s save some lives people.” She dismisses them.

They all nod and head off. As they part, Blake hears Weiss actually laugh.

“Pfft. She called you mini Branwen.”

When she looks at Yang, the blonde is practically fuming. Blake doesn’t know why, but Yang looks like someone stole her jello from the employee lounge and that person was Goodwitch.

“Shut it Schneeze.” Yang replies while hurrying to her patient.

“She called you Schneeze.” Sun laughs from behind them.

“Don’t talk to me.” Weiss leaves the conversation.

Sun mumbles something but Blake doesn’t catch it. Her mind is focused somewhere else.

“44 year old male, trauma to the head and neck, possible concussion, minor lacerations.” The EMT informs Blake when the ambulance doors open up.

She looks at the patient. It’s an older man who is falling in and out of consciousness. He’s bleeding from his forehead and from loose scratches around his body. His clothes are torn up but intact.

“Sir can you tell me your name?” Blake asks as they roll him into the ER.

“Jeffrey Thompson—my daughter, I have a daughter have you seen her?” His eyes pleading into Blake’s. “She was in my car when the truck fell over.”

“I’ll send someone to find out her status.” Blake looks over to Neptune, silently telling him to find out for the man. “I need you to stay awake for her alright?”

The man nods. He appears to be responsive but Blake doesn’t let up leeway in case he falls out of consciousness at any point.

“BP is stable but falling. There’s no major injuries other than the head injury. Let’s take him to CT to check for hemorrhaging.” Blake tells an intern. The intern nods furiously. “If at any point he passes out—do not let him pass out.”

Sun and another nurse helps her roll the man’s gurney towards CT. Blake was afraid if they waited too long, he could hemorrhage to death. Though luckily his vitals were all stable for now which gave her some leeway.

“Hold the elevator!” Someone calls out.

Nora, one of the nurses, sprints towards them. “I’m sorry but we need this elevator.” She tells Blake.

“Then wait for the next one.” Blake tells her.

“Our patient is in critical—we have to transport her to the OR (operating room) now or else she’ll definitely die.” Nora, the normally friendly and chaotic nurse demands.

“What’s going on?” Blake’s patient looks around slowly.

She signals Sun to handle the patient while she handles Nora.

“Sorry Nora but—“

“MOVE!” A voice booms from the end of the hall. Around the corner comes rushing two interns and Yang pushing a patient’s gurney.

Oh hell no. Yang is not stealing her elevator.

“Dr.Belladonna, you need to move.” Yang tells her.

“We were here first. My patient has possible brain hemorrhaging—he’s a high risk if we wait.” Blake argues.

Yang visibly groans. “Dr.Belladonna, your patient is stable and awake. Mine is lucky to be on this gurney at all.”

Blake looks at Yang’s patient. It’s a young girl, around her preteens. She’s unconscious, but the first thing someone will notice is how much blood is coming out of the little girl. Even Yang’s scrubs were more red than blue now.

Blake knows the right choice here, she just had a hard time putting her pride aside when it came to Yang.

At least until the blonde begs.

“Blake…please.”

Lilac eyes plead into her ambers and she knows she’s not going to ride this elevator anytime soon.

“Fine.”  
.  
.  
.

7 hours later  
She finished a 2 hour long surgery a couple hours ago. The man who came in with a mild concussion and minor lacerations did have a small brain bleed. Since that surgery, she’s been manning the ER since all the other doctors were busy with their own surgeries.

Luckily for her the ER was dead, save for a couple of patients who weren’t critical. It was an easy overtime shift and she thanks her Gods for that. Just one last round before she goes home for the day.

“Hey Mr.Thompson. I’m here to check your post-ops.” Blake strolls into the room.

“Good morning Dr.Belladonna.” He stirs upwards. “Doctor, do you know if my daughter made it through okay? A nurse told me she was in surgery, but that was a few hours ago.”

Blake tries to recall whom his daughter is but nothing comes to mind. “What’s her name? I can check the database about her status.”

“Rocky Thompson.” Jeff smiles. “I named her after Rocky. She’s a fighter, since day one that girl has fought for herself.”

Blake smiles. “The surgery is still going on, I can go get a live update for you.”

“Please do.” He pleads.

“Of course.” Blake grins before leaving the man’s room.

The database tells her the girl’s surgery has been going on for the past 7 hours. She’s suffering from a torn aorta, mild concussion and possible brain bleed, and severe blood loss. The more she looks into the girl’s charts, the less she wishes she did.

Medically speaking, the girl didn’t have a chance.

It’s always hard to lose a patient. But it’s impossible to cope with losing a kid. Blake has never lost a child patient before. She never did well with kids and Peds. She preferred neurosurgery, so sometimes she’ll work child cases, but rarely.

When she finds OR-2, she halts in her path when Yang comes rushing out. Blake prepared for a pun or some horrendous joke, but instead the serious scowl in the blonde’s face…worried her. She was about to ask what went wrong but another body follows Yang out.

“Stop.” The attending commands Yang. To Blake’s surprise, she stops.

Blake ducks into a nook around the sides of the hallway so they couldn’t see her. She doesn’t know why she’s hiding, but the conversation seemed sensitive.

“What, you didn’t have enough fun yelling at me in front of my coworkers?” Yang spits.

Blake has never heard the blonde sound so venomous before. She’s used to sunshine and rainbows with the girl.

“Yang, what were you thinking?” The attending asks.

“I was thinking about saving a girl—what the hell were you thinking?” Yang raised her voice.

“Saving you.” The attending says. “Had you done what you wanted to do—you could’ve lost your medical licenses. You can’t just go out of order. There is a system for a reason.”

“I was right!” Yang shouts. “The girl bled into her fucking head and if we had gotten a CT, we would’ve handled it better.”

“And what if she wasn’t hemorrhaging?” The attending argues back. “What then Yang? Because then you would’ve cut into the little girl’s head for no damn reason and you would’ve wasted our time and her time! She would’ve died from her aortic bleed faster than it takes for you to give up years of medical practice.”

Blake almost gasps.

The situation was a tricky one and she knew it. Do you stabilize the heart and then save the brain or do you repair the heart and hope for a stable brain bleed?

The silence between the bickering duo was starting to kill Blake.

“Yang. You’re off surgeries for the rest of the week.” The attending finalizes.

“Mom! Seriously??” Yang shouts annoyed. “We saved her—she’s alive!” Blake then realizes she’s speaking to her mother aka the chief of surgery aka Blake’s boss.

“Yes. We did, but your reckless actions will not go unnoticed. No surgeries for two weeks.” Dr.Branwen speaks with finality, as if challenging her daughter to speak up.

“I don’t understand why I’m being punished. My call was the right call and you know it.” Yang’s voice lowered some.

“The only reason I’m not suspending you for a month is because she’s alive. Unless you want a month off surgeries—I advise you to accept your penalty.”

Yang huffs and mumbles under her breath, just loud enough for Blake to hear.

“You wouldn’t treat other residents like this…”

Yang was right. Her mother was being excessively difficult on her. Blake can barely see them but she can tell they’re barely a foot from each other and glares are being thrown.

“As your boss I have to reprimand you.” Dr.Branwen sighs. “But as your mother, you saved a life. Good work.”

A pair of feet tread away and the remaining pair stay still. Blake steps out and can’t help but stare at the blonde’s ramrod straight back, loose messy hair strands and clenched fists. The only thing out of place is that smile. There’s a lopsided smile on her face.

Blake wants to comfort the girl. Her foot steps ahead of her and she’s about to speak but everything stops when the blonde starts laughing. Almost maniacally.

“You look crazy.” Weiss calls from behind Yang.

“I feel crazy.” She laughs. “I should be pissed my boss is laying me off surgeries for two weeks but I’m on cloud nine.”

Weiss smirks. “Two words.” She raises two fingers. “Mommy. Issues.”

Yang stops laughing and glares at the heiress. “You got daddy issues.”

“You’re an idiot. Wipe that smile off your face, we got post-ops.”

“You’re an idiot.” Yang mocks with her impression of Weiss.

“You two are weird.” Blake says, shaking her head and making her way to the elevator to tell Jeff his daughter is alive.

“Blake?” Yang looks up at her. “Hey! Blake, hold the elevator!—see ya Weiss.” She sprints towards the broody doctor.

Blake doesn’t hold the elevator for her but she makes it anyways.

“Are you hungry?” Yang asks, huffing a breath or two form her sprint. She recalls the citrus scent and she inhales automatically, as if savoring the moment the girl’s hair swings closest to her.

“Yes.” Blake answers honestly.

“Do you wanna grab a really late dinner?” Yang looks at her watch. Blake glances at her’s and it’s an hour until 1100 and neither of them has eaten since yesterday’s lunch.

“No thanks.” Blake replies, trying to avoid eye contact.

They’re a floor away when Yang pulls the emergency plug, effectively stopping the elevator.

“C’mon Belladonna, what’s it gonna take?” Yang steps closer. “I know you feel something.” She whispers and Blake finds the elevator suddenly very hot.

Blake clears her throat. “I feel tired.”

“We could skip the dinner and go straight to—“

“Do not finish that sentence.” Blake puts a hand on her companion’s mouth. The touch felt so casual between the two of them. As if they’ve been close to each other many times.

“Are you okay?” Blake asks her.

She mumbles into her hand but Blake doesn’t let go until the blonde’s tongue swipes her palm.

Yang laughs, inches away from her. She takes that as a sign that the blonde is fine. She takes in their new position. Yang’s hand leaning on the wall directly behind her and the only thing between Yang and the wall is Blake.

She’s a surgeon but her hands are shaking. The elevator is cold but Yang’s hand is warm on her cheek.

“It’ll be like we first met.” Yang smirks. Her voice low and sultry. “You…know the bar. You. Me. Your apartment.”

“That was a one time lapse of judgement.” Blake glances from the blonde’s eyes to her lips and back.

“More like six time lapse of judgment.” Yang giggles into her neck line.

“I didn’t know you could make a lapse of judgment six times.” Blake awkwardly looks anywhere but her eyes.

“It wasn’t a lapse of judgment for me.” Yang whispers and it’s all Blake hears before her body acts without thinking.

Her shaking hands no longer shake, instead they grasp themselves onto the blonde surgeon’s body. She steps into the kiss.   
She never knew how much she loved control until she met Yang. She loves the way the prideful head strong blonde falls apart in her arms. The way she just hands herself over to Blake gives her a rush that no surgery could overcome.

She returns the kiss with just as much ferocity and her hands find Blake’s hidden crevices underneath her white coat, just like they always do. One hand pulls her closer by the hip and the other deepens their kiss. Blake stumbles into her and they push and pull against one another.

It’s a small elevator but it’s enough room that both of their coats hit the floor and Blake’s hands are half way pulling Yang’s scrub shirt off. Just in that movement alone, her hand accidentally grazes against the blonde’s buzzing pager.

Saved by the bell.

“Wa-wait you’re being paged.” Blake pulls away, catching her breath.

“So are you.” Yang slips her shirt back on. “Finish this later?”

“In your dreams.” Blake hits the emergent button.

Yang laughs. “I don’t doubt that.”

It’s the last hour and the ER is buzzing as always. Doctors and nurses flying in the hallways and Yang whistling as if nothing had happened in that elevator three seconds ago.

“Dr.Yang, Dr.Schnee needs a consult.” An intern tells her.

“Dr.Belladonna, I need a hand on the patient in 409.” Goodwitch tells her.

As they split ways, Yang brushes against her, her head turning the slightest and there’s a fat smirk on her lips. Blake would kill to wipe that smirk off right now.

“Dr.Belladonna?”

“Right, on it.” She clears her throat.

She dislikes Yang for several reasons. But the biggest is because she’s crushing on the girl as hard as she’s falling for her. And that makes her uneasy.

 

 


	2. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang’s POV. 
> 
> Yang goes grocery shopping and runs into someone. They have dinner.

**_14 months ago…_ **

_“Another old fashioned?” The bartender asks her._

_“I’m fine. Thanks.” Yang swirls the remaining of her third drink. Anymore than this and she’ll be in a bad mood tomorrow._

_It’s been a long day for her. She makes it a thing not to make work related crap ruin her mood but sometimes that’s impossible. Especially when her boss lays her off for the rest of the evening because she made one tiny mistake._

_It was worse during her intern years. Her mom wouldn’t let anything slip by, not even a misspelt name in a chart. One time, her mother caught her tying a Polydioxanone suture a bit too wide and Yang never heard the end of it. Her mother made her practice the suture non-stop for two weeks._

_Today, her mother caught her texting during a skills lab. So here she is in a bar about one block from the hospital because her mother suspended her for the rest of the night because she was…texting._

_All and all, she probably wasn’t having a bad a day as the brunette one barstool away._

_The girl is nothing less than beautiful. She’s on her fourth drink and she’s only been here for maybe twenty five minutes tops. She finds it cute how she nurses her drink as if it’s the only thing that’ll save her from whatever darks secrets she has._

_What Yang finds cuter is the way the girl glances every other twenty seconds at her as if she doesn’t know she’s checking her out. To play with her theory, Yang counts to twenty in her head and justttt on time…_

_“Like what you see?” Yang smirks into amber eyes._

_The girl instantly blushes and turns away._

_Yang laughs. “That’s either a strong yes or a strong no.”_

_The brunette grins but doesn’t maintain eye contact for longer than a second. Yang doesn’t mind though, just a second of those eyes made her feel less crappy about getting kicked out of work._

_“It’s something.” The girl looks her way. Yang blames the alcohol for how much she appreciates the girl’s lingering eyes falling down her body and coming back up._

_“What are you doing?” Yang asks._

_The girl flinches like she’s been caught doing something she really shouldn’t have. “S-sorry. You’re just…you know…”_

_Yang laughs. She wasn’t referring to what girl’s eyes were doing but she’ll take that as a compliment._

_“Oh don’t be, I checked you out the second you came in.” Yang admits with a wink._

_To her surprise the girl smirks. “Like what you saw?”_

_Yang grins. “More or less.”_

_They both took a swig of their desired drinks. Lingering eyes and flirtatious smiles. No matter how much the nurses gossip about her sex life, these days it’s been pretty nonexistent._

_“What’s a girl like you doing in a bar like this?” Yang asks._

_“And what kind of girl am I?”_

_“The worse kind.”_

_She laughs and Yang likes the way her grin meets her eyes. She assumes the girl doesn’t smile often but when she does, it’s like the world stops to stare._

_“What kind of girl are you then?” She asks._

_“Me?” Yang pretends, pointing to herself. She pretends to think heavily for a second. “I’m just a girl in a bar.”_

_When she looks back at the brunette there’s a difference in her eyes. The slight smug glint in her looks mingling with Yang’s playful gaze._

_“Just two girls in a bar.”_

_._  
.  
.

_She stirs around with tangled legs and a thin blanket. Her head hurts but her mind is over the rainbow when she stares into waking dazed eyes._

_“Hi.” Yang greets in her morning rasp._

_The girl from the bar takes in her settings and their position. Yang’s arm behind her head and the other hooked on the girl’s hip. They were equally naked and bare on her couch._

_“What time is it?” She asks, her voice equally tired._

_Yang looks at her wristwatch. “10 til 7am. Do you wanna get waffles?”_

_Normally this is the part where girls ask for another round or two before breakfast but instead, she tells Yang to leave._

_“You need to go.” She disconnects herself from Yang._

_“So soon?” Yang looks for her pants and finds it a meter away. When picking up her pants, their hands brush and Yang smirks. “We could indulge a little before breakfast.”_

_The girl stops and Yang can see the gears shifting in her head, she wants her._

_“I have work. Last night was fun but you gotta go because I’m late for work.” The girl shies away._

_“I’m always late for work.” Yang slips her pants on. “Even if I’m on time my boss still lectures me about being irresponsible.”_

_“It’s my first day so if I’m late—I’m not going to be late.” The girl struggles to button her shirt._

_“Breakfast is off the table, how about dinner?” Yang slips into her own shirt with ease._

_The girl hums. “I would,” she starts, “but I’m married to my new job. Sorry uh…?”_

_“Yang.” She holds out her hand._

_“Yang.” The girl tries it out, her lips tugging up. “I’m Blake. But that won’t matter to you in ten seconds because I’m gonna go shower and you’re gonna be gone when I get out.”_

_Yang laughs. “Okay Blakey. I’ll leave my number in the fridge!” She calls out to the brunette running into her bathroom._

_Maybe she’ll go to work to bother Weiss or her mother then. Speaking of them—_

—

“What the hell are you doing?” A voice pulls her out of her slumber.

Yang stirs awake, her mood a little sour from being awoken from a good memory but she’s more elated to have the memory at all.

“I’m sleeping, what the hell are you doing?” Yang sits up on the couch and massages her temples.

Weiss looks dead. Yang figures she just came from work because the girl was about to pass out on the spot.

“Kicking you off the couch so I can sleep.” Weiss crosses her arms. “Off.”

Yang scoffs. “Why don’t you sleep in your room—you know with the nice tempurpedic bed?”

“I would but I made my bed this morning and I’m on call so if I get paged I won’t have time to make my bed and I’m really tired so move!” Weiss fizzes.

“I’m tired too, go find your own couch.” Yang rolls back into her spot on their couch.

“Why aren’t you in your room?” Weiss questions.

“My sister is passed out in there—And do not wake her up, she needs sleep.” Yang slides off the couch since she can’t go back to sleep at this rate.

“The detective?” Weiss asks curiously.

“What other sister do I have?” Yang sarcastically replies.

Weiss shrugs, taking Yang’s previous spot on the couch. “I don’t know, your parents seem…playful.”

Yang laughs. Hard.

“My mother??? Playful?”

“Like a player. You’re just like them.” Weiss rolls her eyes.

“I am not a player.” Yang bites. “Can we not talk about my parents’ love lives?”

“Can we not talk?” Weiss hugs her pillow.

“Gladly!” Yang heads into the kitchen. “Actually there’s this nurse who wants a date with you. Be nice when he asks you.”

Weiss grumbles. “Tell him my answer isn’t going to change.”

“Why not?” Yang shrugs even though Weiss can’t see.

“Because I’m busy being a surgeon.” She speaks into her pillow.

“So am I but I’m putting myself out there.” Yang says.

“If putting yourself out there means making with with Belladonna in elevators and copping feels in on call rooms during work—I’ll pass.”

Yang closes her mouth. She had some remark ready but the thought of Blake and her running around the hospital like sex driven teenagers was kind of…hot.

Their impromptu make out sessions behind closed doors and stopped elevators. Sneaking around in Yang’s apartment whenever Weiss is home and sleeping an extra thirty minutes at Blake’s even though they had to work at the end of the hour.

Ever since Blake came into her life, things have been messy. Her focus is all over the place and her life is…happier. She’s someone that blocks the sun from her eyes so Yang could see everything that’s in the moment. But lately, Blake’s been more stubborn than usual.

“Are you fantasizin—“

“No you idiot, get your head out of the gutter and go to sleep.” Yang turns the conversation away from any thoughts of a certain doctor, but Weiss pulls her back in.

“Is she still playing hard-to-get?” Weiss continues.

Yang sighs. “I don’t know.” She rubs her head. “I like her. I like her a lot, but I think she’s afraid of something.”

If she could define their relationship in one word, it would be unsure. Everyone has their own problems but Yang wasn’t sure if she was a problem to Blake or a solution.

One day the girl asks her to come over and the next she’s ignoring her at work. Yang’s good as talking to girls but when it comes to Blake, she honesty doesn’t understand these signals.

“Maybe give her some room.” Weiss suggests. “Not everyone is keen on dating Raven Branwen’s daughter, especially if you’re a surgical resident at her hospital.”

Yang groans. She couldn’t count the times her mother has gotten between her and her romantic partners on her two hands.

She loves her mother a lot, but she has higher standards for whoever Yang dates than she does for her residents. And Raven Branwen has very high standards for her residents.

“I’m going to the store.” Yang grumbles.

“Buy milk and don’t forget the frozen—“

“Bye!” Yang calls out as she leaves.

.  
.  
.

Yang loves cooking. Sadly, these days she never gets enough time to look at new recipes or come up with accidental masterpieces that even Weiss would eat.

They’ve been rooming together since college and the girl has maybe eaten half the meals she makes. These days she’s been making less meals since her mother’s been putting her at nearly 100 hours a week on call. Anymore, she’d be considering subscribing to one of those meal on wheels thingy.

She peaks at the frozen foods aisle and considers buying a box or two in case the heiress or her sister ends up hungry and she’s not home. She only limits either of them to one box of frozen dinner a week because she often stresses the importance of eating fresh meals.

She almost thought about giving up on Blake when she saw her freezer. All the girl ate was frozen dinners. Still she keep a reaaal nice figure. Kind of like the one that woman two freezers down has…oh wait a second.

“Seriously?” Yang says.

Blake looks up from holding a bag of frozen salmon fillets and it looks like she’s a deer caught in head lights.

“Yang?” Blake says surprised.

“I thought we talked about you not eating this crap.” Yang talks to bag from her hands. “You should really try cooking.” She puts the bag back into the freezer.

Blake grumbles and reopens the freezer door, snagging the same bag Yang had just thrown in. Yang shoots her a not so subtle judging stare but Blake just shakes it off.

“Bite me.” Blake challenges.

“I already did, your neighbors filed a noise complaint when you cam—“

She’s silenced by cold hands and a blushing kitten.

“Shh! Seriously, we’re in public.” Blake chides. “There are children.” She whispers as a mother and a two kids walk by them. They both eye the kids who eye them back with equal curiosity.

Yang can’t help but laugh at the girl’s method of shutting her up.

Her right hand takes the brunette’s off of her but doesn’t let go. She laces their fingers together, pulling the girl closer by the hip.

“Hi.” Yang whispers into their bubble. She loves the way Blake pretends to be composed on the outside but her face tells Yang everything she needs to know. Who knew playing with your food could be this fun.

Their little bubble is popped when Blake pulls away. She clears her throat and pretends once again that she doesn’t mean anything to her.

“Did you just wake up?” Blake asks a little awkwardly.

Yang nods. “Was a good nap. Wanna know what I dreamt about?” She smirks.

“Nope.” Blake says. “I’m pretty sure I already know.”

“Oh do you now?” She scans the labels of two different frozen meals. Blake eyes her but she doesn’t mind it.

“Hypocrite.”

Yang looks up from the frozen meals and Blake’s arms are already crossed.

“They’re for someone else.” She says. “My body is a temple and frozen meals has no place in a temple.”

“Frozen meals are perfectly fine and nutritional. I’m a doctor, I would know.” Blake says, her basket full of frozen dinners. Literally full of them.

“They’re full of fake crap. The meats in them are probably at best 10% real protein. I’m a doctor, I would know.” She mocks the girl.

“Pfft. Says a doctor who can’t scrub in for two weeks.” Blake’s grin is smug.

Yang recalls the fond memory of her mother lecturing her in the OR hallways. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth but she’s accepted that if she’s playing the same game as her mother, she’ll have to put up with the woman’s ridiculousness.

In the end she chooses a random box meal she hopes Ruby would eat and if she’s lucky maybe Weiss will look at it and consider eating.

Yang shrugs in the end. “Save a life, lose two weeks of mine. It’s a trade I’ll take any day.”

Blake is silent. She’s watching her but she’s trying not to show it. Like she’s taking her in but not judging her. Just like at work. Yang knows she’s watching her, she just tries to make sure it’s her good side.

She also likes to make sure Blake knows who’s the better surgeon. For kicks.

“It’s what makes me a better surgeon than you.” She smirks, knowing the words to the girl’s nerves.

“If reckless behavior and surgical suspension is being a better surgeon than me—then wow you are definitely up there.” Blake turns on her heels towards the cashiers.

Yang tosses the frozen meal into her basket and follows Blake. She thanks the cashier and makes her way out the exit behind the broody doctor.

“Do you want a ride?” She asks, knowing Blake doesn’t have a car.

“No.”

“I got a new helmet, never worn—well maybe once but Ruby was testing it during a pillow fight.” She says. “Spoiler: it didn’t break.” She whispers like a secret.

She likes watching Blake try hard not to react to her but in the end she cracks every time. Sometimes it’s the little things. Like the little tug on her lips.

“C’mon seriously. It’s like midnight.” Yang offers again.

Blake sighs. “Fine. But no groping or I swear to—“

“I should be telling you that.” She interrupts. “Kitty can’t keep her claws to herself.”

“Kitty’s gonna claw someone if that someone doesn’t shut up and drive.”

“Ooo I love it when you’re feisty!” Yang boops her nose.

.  
.  
.

The drive to Blake’s apartment is fast. Given, the store was a ten minute walk and a two minute drive.

When they get there, Yang puts the bike in park and Blake stares at like she’s crazy.

“What are you doing?” She questions as the blonde hops off.

“Dinner.” She replies, grabbing her two grocery bags and turning the bike off.

“Not happening.” Blake says, turning the bike on.

Yang doesn’t retreat, instead she makes three steps up the doorway and holds the door open for her companion.

“I got fresh tuna and I’m making sushi. Now can ya hurry up?”

Blake eyes her skeptically. “Is this some ploy to get laid?” She asks bluntly.

“Yup.”

“Go home.”

“I’m kidding.” Yang grins. “I just wanna have dinner. With you. In your apartment. And maybe have some wine. Anddd maybe have some wine on your couch. And then maybe I’ll consider getting laid.”

Blake can’t tell if she’s serious or if she’s just being Yang. Regardless, she doesn’t turn the bike off.

“I’m joking. It’s just tuna and I’m out.” Yang straightens. It’s a thing Blake realized she does when she’s being serious.

“Tuna and you’re out.” Blake repeats as if trying to convince herself. She turns off the bike and slides the keys into her pocket.

“Tuna and I’m out.” She smiles.

.  
.  
.

She walks around in Blake’s rarely occupied kitchen and searches for a chef’s knife. She doesn’t find much more than a simple semi-dull 4-inch blade.

“This will do.” Yang eyes the small knife. “So, any good wines?” She sharpens the small blade with another one.

Blake raises her eyebrow. “Just tuna, remember?”

“But tuna is so much better with wine.” Yang whines.

Blake was resting her chin on her right palm, she sat directly across from Yang but there’s a countertop between them.

“You’re right.” Blake says. “But I’m not sharing.” She gets up to pour herself a glass.

“Jerk.” Yang mumbles. “Pretty jerk.”

Yang really didn’t have a second motive. Maybe her second motive was to spend time with Blake outside of the hospital. Blake’s complicated, but she’s not going to turn down free tuna.

“Try it.” Yang offers her a hand roll.

Blake hums.

“You’re a surgical resident, you save animals in your free time and you can make sushi? Theoretically, you’d be a catch.” Blake admits.

“But?” Yang expects.

“But you’re Yang.” She says as if that’s going to be reason enough to prove her null.

“You know, I get that a lot.” She laughs.

She’s Blake, she doesn’t smile often, but Yang could see the excitement in her eyes when she bites into the hand roll.

“How’s it?” Yang sits beside her.

“I could get used to this.” Blake says without much thought. “I mean—home cooking.”

“Yeah I figured.” Yang says.

“You know it’s almost 1 in the morning right?” Blake asks between bites.

Yang nods tiredly. She slept a few hours earlier but as a resident, she’ll never be caught up on sleep. Still, it’s a trade she’s willing to make for her career.

“So,” Yang starts, “should we talk about the elevator?”

“What elevator?” Blake pretends to not know what she’s referring to.

Yang plays with her glass of water. “My favorite elevator. You know, the one where you and me are alone and we make out for like a minute before one of our pagers ring.”

Blake goes still and silent, the room isn’t any different but the air is slow. Just as slow as Blake’s response.

“I was tired.” Blake excuses. “And your mom was being harsh so I felt bad.”

Neither were good answers and neither are true. Normally Yang wouldn’t push Blake pass this point, but she’s exhausted. Exhausted from being the only participant in this game they play.

“So you kissed me because you were tired or because you felt bad?”

“Both.” Blake says so overconfidently, it’s hysterical.

And normally she finds it cute when Blake plays coy or hard-to-get because apparently anything less is not an option when it comes to her. But she wants an answer. A real answer.

“Is that really why?” She asks, her eyes locked on Blake’s. Blake looks like she’s stuck between the angel and the devil’s advocates.

The silence is loud and Yang considers filling it with a joke about tuna but Blake speaks. She speaks loud and clear. And a bit ramblely.

“I was tired and you were there and I wasn’t thinking straight and you were there and I hadn’t slept in 40 hours and you were there and I kissed you because you were there. It didn’t mean anything. I just—I shouldn’t have and it was a mistake. It’s...” Blake rambles, but Yang stopped paying attention.

All she heard were excuses and regret. She’s been there before. Telling girls that she wasn’t interested in them, just their bodies. She never wanted them to feel anything for her because she knew she couldn’t return the feelings.

Still those girls all cried and said she hurt them. She’s always made it clear not to get attached but they always did. Not for Yang, but for her famous mom. Or her prestigious job. Or her rich best friend. Or something that’s not Yang. No one stays for her.

Blake made it clear though. Loud and clear. Still, she fell for the girl like an idiot.

Maybe this was karma for all those times. Because here she is feeling just as shitty as all those girls she did this to did. Huh…it hurts.

“Yang?”

She refocuses and sits up straight.

Blake’s still on her first glass of wine and the tuna is half way gone. Yang barely touched her dinner and she probably wasn’t going to finish up.

“Right. Um, sleep is important.” Yang manages. “It’s late I should go.”

“Oh,” Blake a little surprised the blonde is keeping her word. “Um drive safe.”

Yang nods. She doesn’t trust her voice to speak. She’s used to this part, the pretending part. Like she’s okay.

She pretended to be okay when her mom first left. She pretended to be okay when Summer died. She pretended to be okay when her sister fell apart. She pretended to be okay when her father was missing and she grew up as a 7 year old parent. She pretended to be okay when her mother came back, when Ruby came home from war and her dad stopped drinking. And she’ll pretend to be okay when the girl she loves tells her she meant nothing.

She smiles. “Good night, Blake.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Tipsy in Montana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s POV
> 
> Blake thinks Yang is off but she’s not sure why. They go to Montana to pick up donor organs together and Blake accidentally...well you’ll see.

**_14 months ago…_ **

_She barely makes it on time. It’s her first day of her second year at a big hospital in another state._

_And she just woke up from her first one night stand. Who’s name she couldn’t remember without the girl telling her. Who she thought was really cute but couldn’t get to balls to kiss because she was scared of being late to work._

_  
She shoves all thoughts of tall blonde and gorgeous out of her mind and thinks about work._

_It’s been less than a week in Seattle and Blake’s already losing a lot of her firsts. She met her chief of surgery a couple days ago for the first time and she was starstruck._

_Blake had always been a huge fan of Raven Branwen. She was an inspiration to her. She came from similar backgrounds as Blake but she made it huge in the medical field because of her sheer talent and persistence to succeed. Blake didn’t have the best childhood or even early adulthood._

_She mingled with the wrong crowds too young and got into trouble over petty matters. She saw a lot of harsh reality too soon and her view on life was never the same afterwards. But when she read that Dr.Branwen grew up on the streets and was an ex-gang member—she was starstruck._

_That’s why she applied here. To learn under the best._

_“Hey!” A girl waves. “Are you Blake Belladonna? Second year resident?” She asks, her hair a bright orange. From her scrubs Blake could tell she’s a head nurse._

_“That’s me.”_

_“Follow me!!” The girl spins her around. “My name is Nora, I’m the head nurse on call for night shifts but I’m covering for a friend this morning! And I’ll be your tour guide! This way!”_

_Nora leads her down the hall, showing her the exam rooms, scan rooms, on call rooms, the resident’s lounge, the locker rooms, the main floor, the OR floor and lastly the ER._

_“And last but not least! The emergency room! Here you’ll find the latest trauma patients from our trauma bay, we are a level 1 trauma center so be prepared to sprint here when you’re on call!” Nora speaks so quickly Blake almost doesn’t understand her but she manages._

_“There’s a nurse’s station here and pretty much every floor—oh and those are some of the other residents aka your coworkers!” Nora points to three girls talking amongst themselves._

_Blake peaks over and she’s at a lost of words._

_A few meters away, wearing blue resident scrubs was tall blonde and gorgeous from this morning. She feels her mouth go dry from being open for too long and Nora even said something but she didn’t hear her over the surprised stare the blonde gave her in the moment._

_She didn’t hear or chose not to acknowledge either Nora telling her not to get lost and Yang telling her to wait._

_“Wait! Blake!”_

_Yang chases her into an empty stairway. She stops and so does Yang. They both catch up on air and Blake speaks first._

_“You’re a doctor???” Blake says between a breath or two._

_“You work here?” Yang asks. “I’m a second year resident.”_

_“I start today.”_

_Blake is astounded by her luck with fate. Not only was her first one night stand with a complete stranger, that stranger happens to be her coworker at her new job!_

_“Sooo, dinner?” Yang grins._

_Blake groans and walks away._

_._  
.  
.

_  
The second time they hooked up was at Yang’s apartment._

_It was a week after they realize they were coworkers and Blake thought they could make things work. That was until Blake almost accidentally met Yang’s mother while naked in her daughter’s bed._

_“Why the transfer? I heard good things about Menagerie General.” Yang whispers into their cuddled forms._

_Blake hums. “Change of scenery and the attendings here have more to offer.”_

_“Fair.” Yang says. “I wanted to do my residency at Atlas Memorial but my mom would’ve had my head if I left.”_

_“You live with you mom?” Blake asks._

_“Nope.” Yang says. “She just wants me to stay in Seattle. Oh crap.” Yang recalls something._

_“What?”_

_“She’s supposed to be here in like…now!” Yang gets up, looking for her clothes. “You have to hide.”_

_“Wait what?” Blake says, slipping on her undergarments._

_“She cannot see you,” Yang says as the apartment doorbell rings and the intercom transfers her mother’s voice. “Get in the closet!” Yang whispers, shoving her shirt into her hands._

_“Yang?” The woman calls._

_“You cannot be serious right now!” Blake whisper shouts._

_“100% babe!” She winks. “Trust me I’m doing you a favor.” Yang says before closing the closet. Blake could still see outside the closet but she assumes she cannot be seen inside it. “Coming!” She sees Yang quickly zip up her jeans._

_Blake smiles at the antics. She could do this. It’s not like the life she left at Menagerie. Yang’s nothing like Ilia or Adam. She’s the complete opposite._

_Sure she’s a coworker but they could get over that easily. She wasn’t Blake’s superior and Blake wasn’t her’s either. And the hospital didn’t have a policy against dating coworkers, just dating superiors is highly frown upon in some cases._

_She could do this. Or at least she thought she could until she saw who Yang’s mother was._

_What she didn’t expect next was for her chief of surgery to walk in._

_._  
.  
.

_**Present day…** _

She prefers a cup of tea over coffee. However the residents’ lounge only provides instant black caffeine. As long as it does the job, she doesn’t care.

There’s a method to her morning lattes. Normally she’d spend at least ten minutes preparing her cup of joe every morning, but a certain blonde made her life easier by making instant coffee…bearable.

It’s more than bearable. She doesn’t know what type of black magic Yang casts on her lattes but the girl knows how to make a mean mug of joe. Blake once gave up her dignity and asked her for her secret ingredients, but all she got in return was a crooked wink and a ‘toodles’.

“I. Am. Beat.” The lounge door opens and in comes the residents from the previous shift. Blake glances up to see Weiss and Pyrrha.

In the past week, she hadn’t seen much of Yang. Other than a couple of greetings here and there, she hadn’t really talked to her since Yang was in her apartment.

Weiss jumps into the couch and gives in to the comforting cushions.

“Wake me up when someone dies.” Weiss mumbles into the cushions.

“That’s counterproductive.” Yang comes in late with her sunglasses still on. It’s barely 7am and that means the next shift of residents are on call. Blake notes that Yang is on call with her for the next 12 hours.

She doesn’t look her way immediately. Maybe she didn’t notice her standing in front of the espresso machine or she didn’t care.

“Mm. Shoo…dolt.” Weiss mumbles.

Yang’s not in her scrubs yet. She’s wearing her civilian clothes, a simple orange tank accompanied by a leather jacket and jhorts. Blake looks away because she just burned her finger.

The door opens again but this time an attending shows up.

“Morning!” Dr.Oobleck greets. “I need two residents to scrub in on my laparoscopic adrenalectomy.”

“I’m free.” Pyrrha and Blake say.

“Me too!” Yang raises her hand.

Oobleck laughs awkwardly. “Your mother said you’re still suspended, Nikos and Schnee, let’s go!” He chooses them, leaving before Weiss could glare into his soul with her icy blues.

“I’d trade with you but I’m banned.” Yang offers the heiress her cup and coffee. “Fighting!” She pumps her fist.

Weiss rolls her eyes but she leaves with the cup and Pyrrha in toll.

  
The room is less crowded and more quiet than ever. Blake’s done swirling her mug’s contents to a mixed perfection. Not without a couple burns here and there but she’ll manage to live.

When she turns around she nearly drops her hard earned latte.

Yang’s in her panties and she’s in the middle of pulling her tank off. Dr.Model definitely lives up to her nickname. Blake mentally slaps herself awake before the blonde catches her staring because she really wasn’t doing anything less than that.

“There’s a locker room you know.” Blake says, gesturing to the locker room not far away.

The girl continues to strip and replace clothing items with scrubs. She hurried her clothes into her backpack and quickly slings it over her shoulder. Yang makes a her way to the door but not without telling Blake to keep her secret.

“I wasn’t here.” She says rushed before exiting just as quickly as she came.

Blake isn’t sure what she meant by that but she feels like the blonde is a tad off. Like she’s missing her element. Maybe it was the lack of puns or flirtatious manners, or maybe she’s too busy to bother Blake these days. Whatever it was, she knows none of those are the reason Yang told her the lie. Because an attending walks in looking for her.

“Where’s Yang?” Dr.Vernal Connors from general surgery asks. Her eyes piercing and annoyed at the same time.

Whatever mess Yang got herself into, Blake didn’t want to be apart of it. But she’s not a snitch.

“Haven’t seen her.” Blake says.

Vernal eyes her for deviance but she seems to either think Blake’s telling the truth or she didn’t care enough to call her out on it because now she’s out the door and searching for the blonde elsewhere. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious as to what the attending from general surgery wanted from Yang.

But curiosity killed the cat.

.  
.  
.

But satisfaction brought it back.

Blake watches from her seat behind the nurse’s station as she fills out patient charts. Yang and Vernal had been arguing for the past 5 minutes about donor organs.

“Why me?” Yang groans.

“Because you’re off surgeries and we need someone to go pick it up.” Vernal’s hands on her hips.

“That’s like a 4 hour trip, send an intern.” Yang tells her.

Vernal steps her foot down and gardens her stare on the blonde.

“Interns are doing scut all day and no way in hell am I trusting an intern with my patient’s transplant liver AND heart.” Vernal says. “Take another resident with you, you both have to sign off on either of them and will be responsible for that organ.”

With that, Vernal walks away, leaving a frustrated Yang and two empty organ coolers behind.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like you had talent to waste.” Weiss laughs at her friend.

“Shut it, you’re coming with me.” Yang returns.

“What—no.” Weiss turns in her heel to leave.

“Yes.”

“I’m on call!” She speeds up around the corner until she’s out of sight.

“Pyrrha?” Yang asks.

Pyrrha looks up from her charts with a deer in the headlights gaze.

“Yes—can I help you?” She asks.

“Vernal needs two donor organs for a surgery tonight, can you go to Montana with me?”

Pyrrha is about to answer but she’s suddenly paged 911.

“Oh crap that’s my post op patient—sorry Yang I would but my patient needs constant care for the next 6 hours!” Pyrrha takes off. “Sorry!”

Yang slumps into the nurse’s station and sighs.

“I can go.” Blake says. Yang stands up straight similar to how Pyrrha just did.

“It’s a 4 hour trip.” Yang says as if that’ll deter her.

Blake shrugs. “I can read a book.”

“4 hours away from surgery.”

“4 hours to read.” Blake reiterates.

Yang sighs. “Ok let’s go.”

Did she not want her to go?

“Are you alright?” Blake says.

Yang seems frustrated and Blake’s wondering if the trip Vernal is sending her on is getting to her or if it’s the fact that she hasn’t been in the OR for over a week.

“I’m fine.” Yang says automatically and Blake doesn’t believe her. Maybe the trip will help her get her mind off whatever she’s upset about. At least Blake hopes it does.

.  
.  
.

Normally in-state donor organs would be transported by helicopters but since they were going from Washington to Montana, they used the hospital’s private jet.

It’s been three hours of dead silence from the blonde who seems to be reading a tabloids magazine and drinking whiskey. They picked up the donor organs and high tailed it back to the jet. They still had a solid three hours until Vernal’s surgery.

“Should you be drinking on the job?” Blake questions, her book still open and her legs crossed directly across from Yang’s crossed legs.

Yang doesn’t look up instead she just makes a sound of acknowledgement but doesn’t answer her question. She even orders another glass.

“It’s illegal you know. To drink and practice medicine.” Blake states as if it was a hidden fact no one knew of.

“Not like I’m practicing medicine when I get back.” Yang thanks the attendant for her third glass.

Blake sits up, her book closed.

“You will be if you’re manning the ER. So stop drinking before your mom makes me put a banana bag on you.”

“Guess you’ll just have to banana bag me.” Yang takes the contents of her third glass down, raising her hand for a refill.

Blake feels her eyes going dry from her apparent shock that the blonde is frustrated enough to drink this much. It’s not like Yang is a heavyweight drinker—from her experience, she learn the girl passes out after four drinks of rum. And rum’s…well rum.

Blake crosses an imaginary line between them and takes the drink from Yang’s hand, leaving the blonde is an annoyed stupor. “Your mom is going to kill you.”

“I don’t care what she thinks. Give it back.” She glares at her.

“Yang.” Blake says. It stops her for a second and Blake takes the chance to speak up again. “Are you really okay?”

They stare at each other, face to face, neither speaking but eyes full of words.

“You care?” Yang says with a venomous bite to her words.

“Yes. A lot.”

It’s short and simple but she means it. She thought Yang would be over the moon if she ever admitted something like this. However, she’s glaring harder than ever—it’s as if Blake just kicked her puppy and she wants revenge.

“You can’t do that!” Yang suddenly raises her voice.

“Do what?” Blake says confused.

“This! What you’re doing right now!” Yang motions to them. “You can’t tell me I mean nothing to you and then tell me you care about me a week later! Make up your mind so I can make up mine!”

It hits Blake all in one go. She realizes why Yang hasn’t been around lately and why she’s been less chatty than normal. At first she thought the blonde was upset because her mother banned her from surgeries for two weeks but now she realizes her mother isn’t who she’s upset with. It’s her.

“I never said you didn’t mean anything to me—I just made a mistake—“

“So I’m a mistake to you?” Yang cuts her off.

“What—no!” Blake shakes her head. “You’re not the mistake.”

“Then what the hell do you regret?”

“I don’t regret anything.” Blake says.

“Then why are you saying you made a mistake.”

“Because I shouldn’t be in love with my boss’ daughter!” Blake shouts without realizing what she said, how loudly she said it, or why she said it.

It did shut the tipsy doctor up though.

Oh God what did she just do.

“You’re in love with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shock this was meant to be a one shot lol I love grey’s too much and bumbly.
> 
> I hope this makes up for last chapter x)


	4. It’s okay, it’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake both found out at different times. Blake does a thing.

**_9 months ago… Yang POV_ **

_She’s always on her mind. At work and out of work. In the shower and outside the gas station when she’s filling up bumblebee._

_Yang’s never felt like this for anyone before. It’s not love she tells herself. If it was love she would know. She would celebrate and be happy about love._

_But this was different. It had to be._

_She thinks about if Blake got home safe or if she’s eating junk food instead of real meals. She wonders what’d it be like to see the girl smile for her again. Or how her cold finger tips played with her blonde locks the last night they spent together before Blake decided she is now public enemy number one._

_“Are you okay?” A familiar voice pulls her from her thoughts of gold eyes and sly shy smiles._

_Yang nods and smiles into her sister’s eyes across the bar booth._

_“Of course! I’m just so proud of you.” She says, recalling tonight was a night to celebrate. After all, it’s not everyday her little sister becomes a detective at 24._

_Ruby smiles from ear to ear and beams about a secret case she’s working on._

_Maybe she would’ve paid better attention if her attention wasn’t stolen but the brunette entering the bar with two of her friends from work. Even in sweats and week old t-shirts—she still caught Yang’s attention without asking._

_“Okay what’s wrong.” Ruby demands this time around, noticing how uninterested she was compared to normal. Her gaze follows Yang’s eyes and her mouth becomes the shape of a circle._

_Yang looks away, as if trying to hide her obvious inner conflict but fails epically when Ruby giggles._

_“You have a crush!” Ruby laughs._

_Yang hushes her with her hand and ducks into her booth hoping Blake nor her two friends have noticed her._

_“I don’t.”_

_“She’s pretty.” Ruby whispers._

_“Well no shit Rubes.” Yang deadpans. “Now help me sneak out.”_

_“Oooo I’m great at sneaking!!” Ruby beams, in doing so she jumps in her spot a bit, effectively knocking over her glass of orange juice. Also effectively catching the attention of everyone in the small, yet crowded, bar. “Oops…sorry.”_

_Yang could care less about the spilled orange juice. She’s more focused on the gold eyes staring at her. She needs to stop staring because if she keeps it up..._

_To distract herself, she picks up the broken pieces of glass in attempt to fix Ruby’s clumsiness. She’s careful not to cut herself on any sharp pieces or to get any loose orange juice in her jeans. Meanwhile, Ruby’s apologizing to Joe, the bar owner. He didn’t mind._

_“Need help?” A voice asks her._

_Yang is scared if she looks up she’ll find golden eyes and she won’t be able to hold herself back. But when she looks up, she finds dark brown eyes._

_“Um I got it.” Yang offers a polite smile._

_Instead of taking the no, the girl bends down to help Yang anyways. She picks up the remaining pieces and gives Yang a confident grin._

_“Yeah I figured. I just wanted to talk to you.” The girl says. “I’m Coco. Can I buy you a drink?”_

_This girl is smooth. She’s confident and she’s got the look and attitude to back it up. She’s pretty and naturally confident in the way she carries herself._

_A beautiful girl is offering to buy Yang a drink and here she is staying silent because she doesn’t accept, but she has no reason to say no._

_Sexy, confident and brave. Kind of like how Blake is sexy when she dances in the locker room in her sweats and she thinks no one’s watching. Or how Blake walks with a shy stubborn kind of confidence, a stubborn confidence—ready to question the unreasonable. Blake’s brave too, like how she ran into a flooding abundance bay to save a patient._

_If Yang wasn’t so caught up in her own head, she’d probably go home with this girl._

_Oh crap._

_She likes Blake. A lot._

_._

_._

_._

 

_**6 months ago… Blake POV** _

_The patient in room 3341 is one of Blake’s favorites. He’s a sweet middle school aged boy with paraplegia due to a spinal cord injury from a car accident a couple months ago._

_She’s been on his case since the first day she arrived. His name is Jonas and he likes fresh water activities and a cute girl named Andy. Whom Blake often likes to tease him about._

_“Good morning Jonas.” Blake walks in bright and early for rounds._

_“Hey Dr.Belladonna!” He attempts to sit up but Blake stops him._

_“Don’t, I got you.” She quickly uses the bedside remote to angle him upwards. “So, today’s the big day huh?” She grins._

_Jonas nods. “Don’t tell Dr.Schnee but I cheated last week and practiced dancing with Dr.Xiao Long.”_

_Blake checks to see if his legs are stable and to see howwell his body is handling the stress._

_“Jonas you know you were supposed to wait until today.” Blake chides. “Your leg muscles are weak and we have to give it time to heal.”_

_The legs seem fine and his stats are all normal. She’s actually surprised he didn’t damage any nerves during the activity._

_“I didn’t get to do much. Dr.Xiao Long said you’d kill her if she broke your favorite pair of legs so she let me stand on her feet and we danced to one of Charlie Chaplin’s films!” Jonas beams._

_Blake grins. It sounds like a nice memory. It’s times like this that she thinks Yang isn’t half bad at all. Just mostly full of puns and an affinity for sunglasses._

_Three knocks on the door and in comes the blonde doctor._

_“Goooood morning!” Yang springs in with a chart tucked under her left arm while her right hand nurses an overused pen._

_“Morning Dr.Xiao Long! I just told Dr.Belladonna about our secret.” Jonas smiles from ear to ear._

_Yang feigns betrayal. “You did??” She asks while examining his charts, then whispering to him, “does she like me back?”_

_Jonas giggles. “No I told her the other secret!”_

_“That I have a cow in Florida and I named it after my dead cat Snowball?”_

_“Who makes their cat snowball—better yet why is a kid keeping your secrets and you let him dance??” Blake crosses her arms._

_“I’m not a kid.” Jonas says._

_“He’s not a kid Blake. Don’t be rude.” Yang chides._

_“Don’t avoid my question.” Blake raises her eyebrow. A sign for Yang to admit defeat but she makes no strides to it._

_“He was ready and he said he would put in a good word for me to you.” She winks at Blake while checking the boy’s reflexes._

_“I tried but Dr.Belladonna said ‘all Yang related things go through one ear and out the other’.” He quoted her almost perfectly._

_“Wow not cool Blakey.” Yang gives her a cold stare. Maybe it would’ve been scarier if she had red eyes like her mother but the girl looked as harmless as Blake’s frozen fish dinners._

_Blake ignores her silly antics and pulls Jonas’ bed sheet away. “Ready to walk?” She whispers with an inevitable grin attached to her face. She’s has loved working with this boy from day one when he couldn’t even move a toe._

_Now Blake’s going to see him walk for the first time in months. She holds out her hand and offers a supportive smile._

_“If you’re lucky, I’ll let ya dance with her.” Yang jokes._

_Jonas laughs. A much needed laugh before taking his first real steps. “I’m ready.” He says, taking Blake’s hand._

_Yang stands close for support in case anything goes wrong but Blake prays nothing does._

_There’s a moment of silence when his feet touch the ground and Blake feels the weight of him shift from her hands to his feet. Jonas stood up._

_He stood up and he hugged her. It was by far one of the best experiences she’s had ever._

_“WOOOO!” Yang cheers. “I’ll go get your parents.” She leaves to find them._

_“You did it.” Blake smiles, holding his hand just in case but it’s obvious he’s supporting himself._

_“It’s thanks to you and Dr.Xiao Long and Dr.Schnee! And the crazy nurse with orange hair!” Jonas smiles._

_When his parents come in they break into tears when Jonas walks to them, leaping into his mother’s arms for perhaps the most comforting hug ever. There were smiles on everyone’s faces and not a sad tear spilt._

_This is why she does what she does. This is why she became a surgeon. Not for the rush or the glory, though those were nice too—but for the smile. That smile on his mother’s face because her son can walk again. The smile on Jonas’ because now he can ask Andy to the school dance next month._

_When she looks up she’s greeted with a smile on Yang’s face._

_It’s like no other._

_It wasn’t like the fake smiles she gave out everyday or the disapproving smirks she’d send Blake’s way._

_No matter how much she runs from the girl and ignores her advances, Blake never realized how she felt about the girl until she saw her smiling right here._

_It was then when Blake wanted to see—make her smile like that everyday. Like she meant it._

.  
.  
.

What she didn’t realize back then was that was the moment she fell so hard for the childish pun loving doctor. She’s probably been in love with Yang since then, maybe even before but in that moment Blake should’ve known. And here she was laying her heart bare for the bombshell of a woman.

“You’re in love with me?” Yang asks herself more than she asks Blake for confirmation.

All words fall flat in her head and her ears drown out everything. She didn’t mean to say she loved her. She didn’t mean to fall in love with her. She couldn’t afford to be in love with her.

Blake knew she couldn’t give Yang the world she deserved but she hates herself for letting herself give in and asking Yang to accept her feelings. She knows she’ll never be good enough for her and that nothing she could do would ever be enough. How could she ask someone like Yang Xiao Long to take her as she is?

“Blake—Blake!” Yang calls her name, wiping away her tears that she didn’t know she was crying. “Blake…I love you too.” She says and Blake isn’t sure if she heard that right or if her hearing is messed up. Either way, she’s known for a while. Yang wasn’t exactly subtle.

But it felt really nice hearing her say it.

But it felt worse knowing she can’t have her.

“Why’re you crying…Blake I mean it.” Yang says.

“That’s the problem. You mean it.” Blake tells her. “We,” she motions to the space between them, “can never work. I’m never going to be enough for you. You deserve better than me and I’d be selfish to ask you to pick me.”

Of all places, a private jet 20,000 feet in the air was not how she pictured spilling her heart out. Well she never actually pictured it at all because she’s positive it would never work out. Yang would get bored with her and eventually leave her.

“What are you talking about? I don’t deserve anything, no one deserves anyone. We’re humans and we make our own choices.” Yang holds her hand. “I choose you. But can you please choose me too?” Yang whispers softly, her lips turning up to support Blake.

“What if I’m not enough?” Blake says.

“Babe, I would skip surgery for a week if it meant dating you. You’re more than enough.” Yang lightens the mood.

“But what about when you realize I’m all dark and twisty? What then Yang?”

“I would buy you that brand of fish chips you love so much and we can binge watch some reality TV show until you feel better!” Yang grins. “And I already know you’re dark and twisty.”

“What about your mom doesn’t she care that I’m a…”

“She knows I’m gay.” Yang goes ahead of her.

“I meant a faunus.” Blake sighs.

“Oh.” Yang says. “Not her life not her business!” Yang shrugs. “Plus I think you’re her favorite resident. Other than me of course.”

“What about our fellowships. We’re third year residents, what if I don’t get a job or—“

“Just take a breath.” Yang says. “We still have six months left in our residencies. There’s no rush.”

Blake’s out of questions but she still had a million things in her mind that could go wrong. She could make up excuses but the girl in front of her is only going to prove them wrong.

“The way I see it, you and me?” Yang points to herself and then to Blake.

It’s barely a whisper, but Blake hears her. Loud and clear.

“Inevitable.”

Blake gives in and it feels like the heaviest stones have been lifted from her shoulders.

Blake Belladonna gives no fucks and she kisses the girl. She’ll deal with the staring flight attendants later when they get off but until then she’s going to make out with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna see them happy. Well for now ;).
> 
> This story is going to be fluff, dramatic, angsty at times and 100% Yangtastic.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make it a series!! It’ll most likely cover some more flashbacks throughout the series!
> 
> Comment what you like or don’t like! :)


End file.
